deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Pregnant
So far nobody has any idea what created the Pregnants. Created from both male and female corpses, they are the first "If you shoot me in the wrong place you will suffer" enemy that Isaac encounters. Pregnants are named due to the enormous sac extruding from their abdomen. They also have two claws for attacking enemies and they are in the usual Slasher position from where human arms used to be. Other than that it doesn't have much offensive capability but despite this they will try to move in to claw Isaac if they see him. What makes Pregnants dangerous is the spawn inside their belly and if you rupture the abdomen the amount of spawn thrown at Isaac can quickly overwhelm him in seconds. Their weight hinders their speed so they aren't as fast as Slashers, but they can move at a brisk enough pace to out-walk Isaac when they are determined. Initially they host Swarmers, but in later chapters of the game Pregnants appear to carry deadlier payloads of creatures including Lurkers and their enhanced versions, along with the body-part critters that come from Dividers. Pregnants don't seem to usually travel together from what has been seen. However they do prefer the company of other Necromorphs and unlike the Lurkers they can really cause havoc when they have Slashers or other forms with them. If one is unwary they could rupture the Pregnant with a crowd clearing weapon by accident and make things even worse for themselves. However if handled calmy and precisely they won't be that bad of a threat. Strategy * These guys are pretty much like suicide soldiers. They want you to shoot them in the gut and unleash their spawn on you. Your best bet is to take out it's arms. The Pregnant's legs are small and tough to hit without hitting the stomach instead. Its a better idea to go for it's arms and head with precise weapons. *The Line Gun aimed at shoulder level can quickly bring down a pregnant with little harm to yourself. If you can't use that, the Pulse Rifle and Plasma Cutter seem to be good options as well. Just remember, don't hit the stomach. If you do hit them in the belly you need a splash damage weapon like the Flamethrower, Force Gun, Contact Beam secondary fire or even a gas cylinder to clear the spawn out before you get swarmed. * Other methods that may work include a stasis/alt-fire grenade combination, or using the TK Module to shoot a gas canister at the spawn. * Every time you shoot a Pregnant on its arm, it will stop and turn 180 degrees for a short while, effectively putting it's arm in front of its body. With precision, this can be manipulated into a slow but safe kill. *If you manage to shoot off the head of a Pregnant, it will immediately begin to tear its belly apart until it's spawn are released. Even after the birthing process, it can sometimes survive and continue to crawl towards Isaac. *the number of spawn that come from the pregnant depends on what leval you face them,not the dificulty. Category:Necromorphs